The Blood Bow
The Blood Bow was a flag on the Viridian Ocean, founded by Cambam on June 13th 2008. Public Statement Hoy!!! Welcome to the flag page. I'm annoying and like to spam people with random short stories so expect em randomly. Extended Public Statement Once, there was a wizard that hated loud noises. Truly hated them. So he decided to leave , the island he once lived on, and went to live on the unihabbited island of . He then made a crude house on the top of the temple there. at night though..... he heard 4 beautiful sounds. a four part harmony song. it was soft..... but strange... he tried to make sense of the song... the next day he went in search of the sounds...... and failed. At night he heard them again.. they were slighty louder but more distinc. He understood parts of the words... he heard "for if.... monster..... burns...... only... wizard.... lived" and he tried to understand. the next morning he went in search again... and failed again. the next night he heard the same thing but then he noticed something.... the sounds were coming from four different points on the island. so the next day he summoned eight small dragons to help search.... then four beautiful women were found. He went closer to one were it was found that night and heard what they said... and when the song was over... he screamed. later he wrote down what he heard... "As long as we sing the monster will ring, If we die then the monster will be king, he will destroy all into what he burns, then he will try to kill all! if we die then the monster will be king, king, king, and if we dont louden then he will grow stronger, the only way to kill him is it thw wizard and captain lived.... but no..... they left,fled,and died in one night and they need to be replace, as we all know.... its just in case." and they sang that over and over again. every night they sang it louder and louder. soon the wizard wished he was still on lima but his sloop's mast and sails had holes in them. after eighty nights of listening to loud noise he couldn't take it. he went and killed all four of the women. That night the temple had a small crack in it.... the next it grew bigger.. then the next it grew and the temple was blown into 500 pieces. the wizard was flown from his bed into the jungle. he saw what no man sould ever see.... he saw a monster... but.... it was him!!! the monster was HUGE, red, and covered in blood but still...... the wizard saw it was him. the monster's mouth was like his but full of large razor teeth. the man ran to the shore and swam to . He met a captain and asked him to help him slay the monster. the man called apon his crew to help him get to Yax Mutal and together, with there foils and gaffs, the monster was slain. the wizard and the captain formed a truce. they called this truce.... The Blood Bow. External Links * Flag Website